Tears on a rose
by Wolf in the Walls
Summary: One of Yugi's friends got hit by a limo, and Yugi starts blaming Yami for it. Only by realizing in himself that no one is to blame, the bigger task now is to aid the fight to save his friend's life


Lita: Okay peoples.I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! But I severely wish I did cause then I'd be making lotsa money.  
  
Duo: (walks into room)  
  
Lita: Uh-oh, here's trouble. Duo, get away from- (too late)  
  
Dais: (pulls Duo away from Keyboard)  
  
Lita: Whew! Thanks Dais. On with the story.  
  
&&&&&  
  
Tears on a Rose  
  
Chapter one: Tear falls  
  
  
  
Which way is the right path, As I stand on this chaotic crossroad of hate. How many ways are there to roam, On this dark and damned road of Fate.  
  
There are many ways, little one To find there the souls of Demons remain. But is takes only one second of despair and doubt Until at last, your soul, they will gain. Inherit these lands, these things, these dreams That are yours, forever to adore. For there is no life, in the depths of chaos, little one For you to explore. -C. Vincent Metzen  
  
Yugi looked at the floor. This was an improvement, for hours he had been looking at his puzzle. He was at the hospital, waiting for something. He felt guilty, and the scene would not stop playing inside his mind. Yami felt bad also, but he couldn't do much but talk and ask questions. Stupid fool, Yugi thought to himself-so Yami couldn't hear. Anthy had been hit by a limo.a limo owned by Pegasus himself, and he was in it at the time. Pegasus was aiming for Yugi, who had let Yami surface and made himself a larger target. But Anthy-being Anthy- neatly shoved Yami Yugi out of the way and took the hit. Her eyes glittered in fear a second before she took most of it in her shoulder and ribs. Once she was hit, she went flying onto the hood of the limo and shattered the windshield. Then she rolled limply off the side as it raced off. Yugi had watched the whole scene, and was too frightened to tell Yami to do anything. Yami rushed to Anthy's side. Someone called an ambulance while Yami sat next to her, holding her head up slightly and placing his hand on hers.  
  
"Memorized the floor yet?" Bakura's voice knocked him out of the memory.  
  
Yugi blinked several times and nodded.  
  
"Yes, there are exactly 27 tiles from here to the front door." Yugi said dully. Bakura laughed lightly and sat down next to Yugi. He too was thinking about Anthy. He loved her as much as Yugi-maybe even more. Bakura pulled a ring out of his pocket. Anthy had given it to him once. If it had been split at one end, it would look like wings attached to a red jewel, ready to take off. Anthy was a fighter-a warrior-and her strength was never questioned. She was feared at school-due to her ability to kick anyone's ass. Anthy proved herself many times, and she never seemed afraid.  
  
But Yugi and Yami saw it-that glimpse of sheer terror in her eyes-even though it lasted a second. Anthy had always said that fear was a friend and a foe. She could use both.  
  
"Yugi Motoh?" Yugi looked up. The nurse told him that Anthy's condition was stable enough for him to see her. He and Bakura stepped inside the dark room. Anthy was unconscious, but okay. Yugi pulled up a chair and placed his hand on hers.  
  
'Yugi! Let me out!' Yami pleaded.  
  
'Shut up.' Yugi replied sharply. He didn't want to deal with Yami right now.  
  
Anthy turned her head towards Yugi-sensing something was wrong. She somehow knew that Yugi was keeping Yami away.  
  
'A warrior's true strength lied not in the body but-!' Yami was cut off by walls appearing on all sides. Yugi was shutting him away in his own stone death chamber that his mind created. Yugi didn't want him around, not now. Yami cared about Anthy with all his heart. He couldn't understand why Yugi had done this. He wasn't like this, even at his worst. Yugi was kind and gentle. If anyone was responsible it was Pegasus.right?  
  
'A warrior's true strength lies not in the body but in the spirit. I know, you've told me many times before.' Yugi told him.  
  
Bakura sensed something was wrong with Yugi, and Anthy wasn't going anywhere.  
  
"Come on Yugi-it's getting late. I've cleared it with the doctors, we can crash in one of the waiting rooms and see her in the morning." Bakura said innocently enough. Yugi and Bakura exited the room. In the waiting room, Bakura poked the embers called Yugi Motoh.  
  
"Okay Yugi, something's wrong and don't try denying it." Bakura said sternly.  
  
Yugi didn't answer. Bakura tried again, knowing that something was being blocked and hidden. Then it hit-like a bolt of Anthy's lightning. Where was Yami? Bakura could normally sense that he was there-and often present in discussions.  
  
"Yugi, where's Yami?" Bakura asked.  
  
"Gone. I shut him away, and (sniffle) I don't wanna see him ever again." Yugi said, tears beginning to form in his eyes. Bakura was serious now-and frightened.  
  
"Why? Yami's never done anything to you, never!"  
  
"He (sniff) caused Anthy to get hurt."  
  
"That was no one's fault but Pegasus's. He aimed for you and Anthy was just looking out for you both." Kaiba's voice startled them both.  
  
Bakura explained the situation to Seto Kaiba, who occasionally looked at the crying boy known as Yugi. Kaiba said that Kaylynn had brought a CD player and had raided Anthy's apartment for her favorite CD-the Utena soundtrack. (Not the movie-the show.)  
  
Yami Yugi never felt so betrayed in his life. Betrayal was normal for people-yes-but Yugi was too kind, too innocent for that, right? Anthy was just acting like herself, was that not normal?  
  
'Yugi must think that I'm responsible because I was the target.' Yami thought.  
  
This was ridiculous. Yugi could do anything to him, but.  
  
Yami shook his head from side to side rapidly. He'd think about it later. His main focus was trying to tell Yugi that he wasn't the cause of this. If only he would listen, but something told him that he wasn't going to bother. Yami laid on his back and stared up at the ceiling of his private death chamber.  
  
"Why do I bother? Anthy likes Bakura. She always has and always will." But something told him that he was wrong. Something cold and wet fell on his face, right between his eyes. Yami cringed a bit and wiped it from his head.  
  
"It's either blood or water." He said, looking at his fingers and stood up. Water. It was raining from the closed ceiling?  
  
"This is way too confusing." Yami then snapped back into a reality when he suddenly found himself in an inch of water. Was this box just the beginning of some torture that Yugi's darker half had in store? But.even Yami had a dark half. Was this some evil, hellish side of Yugi that was now surfacing just to bring vengeance upon him? By the time he was done pondering, the water was up to his ankles. It was cold as ice and showed no sign of stopping.  
  
"You hurt someone I love. Now I'll kill you.slowly and painfully." Yugi's voice said. Yami looked around, trying to find where the voice was coming from-the freezing cold water now up to his knees.  
  
"Anthy's not going to die! Yugi is! 'Break the bones and the body will heal! Break the spirit and the body will die!'" Yami shouted as the water lapped around his waist. A shadow slipped past him. Something else was inside the box with him. Fear set in. He was either going to be killed by that.whatever in here with him, or he'd suffocate once this box filled with water.  
  
"Once you kill me, you'll die too!" Yami shouted, water up to his chest. An eerie laugh filled the darkness. The top of the box turned transparent and Yami looked up to see a very different Yugi. He was still short, but oh had he changed. He wore black, and his eyes were snake-like and red.  
  
"Oh no Yami Yugi. I won't die. You came from the Puzzle, so if I kill you.I'll be fine." Then, the.evil side of Yugi disappeared from view.  
  
The water was up to Yami's neck, and his mind was racing. How could he buy himself time?! Wait.the top of the box had become glass! He had no time left. Yami sucked in the last bit of air as the water filled the box. He put all his strength into his fist and punched the glass. It cracked.  
  
'I've only got one try left.' He thought. Yami tried once more. The glass shattered. Yami fought to keep his eyes open. The cold water was draining him.like Kaylynn when she got into the Voodoo for Beginners book that Anthy had showed him. Blood flew from Yami's hand as he hit the shards to make the hole big enough to crawl through. He stood, dripping wet, on the floor of the darkness and spat blood to his right.  
  
"That couldn't have been." Yami passed out before he could finish.  
  
Bakura watched Yugi sleep. This was an improvement for him. For and hour he had been watching Anthy, who had not changed. He took the CD that Kaylynn brought and put it in the player, thinking about the music.  
  
"Who got hurt, the girl or him?" Malik! Bakura turned to him.  
  
"Anthy, but to tell the truth, I'm not sure now." He said.  
  
"Really? Yami having problems?"  
  
"Most likely. Yugi's blaming him and as far as I know, he's locked him away in his own little death chamber."  
  
"When's the chicky-girl gonna wake?"  
  
"If I knew, I'd tell you." Bakura stood up and went back to Anthy, Malik followed like a curious puppy. Then Bakura turned on the radio.  
  
  
  
"On a lonely day  
  
I look out on the freeway And I fantasize,  
  
About the car I drive."  
  
Bakura began to nod off when Malik whacked him over the head.  
  
"Ouch."  
  
"You stay here, I'm gonna poke into Yugi's head, see what I can find."  
  
"You do that."  
  
".I'm going to California Gonna live the life Sipping a tequila Night after night  
  
Dreaming of the moment Where everything was right A little bit of love Goes a long way tonight."  
  
Bakura looked at the ring on in his hand and at the glowing Millennium Ring. Why would it be glowing? The red jewel in Anthy's ring was glowing also. Bakura looked very confused. At that moment, Kaylynn entered the room.  
  
"Whatcha doing B?" She asked.  
  
"Stuff." He said dully. Kaylynn plucked the small ring out of his hand. She looked at it strangely and then walked over to Anthy, who turned in her direction. Kaylynn put the ring on the CD player. Bakura then noticed someone was missing.  
  
"Where's Seto?" He asked, "Cause normally wherever he is, you're not too far behind."  
  
"He's buying roses."  
  
"You have a date?"  
  
"No. They're for Anthy."  
  
"She's got a date?" Kaylynn reeled her hand back as if to smack him.  
  
"If you weren't cute, I'd hit ya. No. She likes roses. But I appreciate your wonderful outlook on this."  
  
"Just trying to lighten things up a bit."  
  
Kaylynn hugged him gently and whispered "Thank you" in his ear and left the room. Bakura laughed to himself and listened to the song.  
  
"Dreaming of the moment Where everything was right A little bit of love Goes a long way tonight."  
  
As if on cue, Seto entered the room with a vase and a large bundle of roses. He saw Bakura and blushed worse than any human should be able to. Bakura looked at him and spoke in his most girliest voice.  
  
"Oh Seto, I didn't know you felt that way about me." Then.Seto set the roses and vase down and scooped the ring off of the CD player. Then he kneeled and looked at Bakura and tried to speak in his deepest voice he could get to before laughing.  
  
"Ah yes sweet Bakura! Will you marry me?" That was it. They both broke out in laughter. As if they weren't laughing hard enough, Bakura jumped in with.  
  
"I will! Oh Seto!" They both were holding their stomachs and laughing harder than anyone should be able to. They wiped the tears that had formed from their insane laughing from their eyes and tried to stop long enough to fill the vas up with water and place the roses inside. They were freshly cut white and red roses and most of them were just opening up. Seto put the ring down next to the vase, still trying to stop laughing.  
  
"Come (snicker) on. I (giggle)'m hungry, let's get something (snicker) to eat." Bakura said. He and Kaiba left the room, still trying to stop laughing. How were they going to explain this to the others?  
  
But they had left too soon. Anthy turned towards the ring as it glowed. The red jewel seemed to erupt, and from it came a spirit that looked like Yami. It stood as tall as the real Yami Yugi and had feather wings. It looked at Anthy briefly and then turned to the roses. A single tear fell from its eye before it retreated into the ring.  
  
"A little bit of love Goes a long way tonight." Then, the radio turned itself off as the quarter moon began to rise in the darkening sky.  
  
To try to find the strength  
  
In righteousness is foolish  
  
  
  
  
  
For he seeks to topple those  
  
Who have the farthest to fall. 


End file.
